Mattresses and box springs have been known in the art for many years. Typically, the arrangement is such that the mattress is utilized to directly support one or more people, with a box spring being in position underneath the mattress and above a supporting frame or the like. The box spring provides additional cushioning and supports the mattress and will typically include a variety of springs within its interior.
In the manufacture of box springs, the outside is covered with a fabric material. Along the sides and ends of the box spring, the fabric material may easily be stretched and held in place without problem. However, on the corners, there is a tendency for the fabric to give either inwardly or outwardly when the box spring is in use. In order to overcome this, many manufacturers provide a stuffing of a material such as scrap fiber material at the corners.
A further problem at the corner of box springs and the like is that different sizes are utilized and thus a single piece of material is not suitable.